Yunjae Fanfiction - How Can I ?
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: chapter 1 dataaang! no summary.. yunjae fanfiction.. perjuangan yunho masih panjang untuk mendapatkan kim jaejoong.. "How Can I ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser ****YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**(judul belum di tentukan)**

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEASER**

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya ada perasaan nyaman di hatiku.

Rasanya aku sangat ingin untuk dekat dengannya dan melindunginya.

Dia memang mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna.

**.**

**.**

"joongie kenalkan, ini yunho.. dia adalah anak dari rekan kerja appa, .." ucap Mr. Kim

"annyeong yunho.. kim jaejoong imnida.. bangapseumnida.." ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"joongie hyung, mobil hyunjoong hyung kecelakaan, mobilnya hangus terbakar." Ucap junsu

"-dan hyunjoong hyung terjebak di dalam mobil.." lanjut junsu.

"MWO?"

**.**

**.**

"appa sudah membuat keputusan.. sebaiknya kau menikah dengan yunho, dia pemuda yang baik, tampan, pintar, dan dapat dipercaya.. dia pasti bisa menjagamu.."

"tapi appa..."

"tidak ada tapi tapian kim jaejoong, ini sudah menjadi keputusan appa.. dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.."

**.**

**.**

"maaf aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu hari ini.. aku akan memperbaikinya.." ucap jaejoong

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana ? ini baru teaser nya aja.. hoho...

Bagus kah ?

Review ne~

Gomawo udah mau baca..

Give me a support :D


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**** – How Can I ?**

BY CHOIKANG YUNHEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, alur gak jelas, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Jae.. Bisa kita bertemu hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu..." ucap HyunJoong pada Jaejoong ditelephone.

"Umm... Hari ini? Sepertinya bisa, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ada suatu hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan..." jawab HyunJoong.

"Apa...? Sepertinya serius sekali..." Jaejoong heran dengan sikap HyunJoong.

"Nanti saja ku beri tahu saat kita bertemu... Tunggu aku di Sungai Han jam 7 malam, ne..." ucap HyunJoong.

"Umm.. Arraseo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish... Dasar! Bilangnya jam 7, tapi sekarang udah jam setengah 8 belum muncul juga batang hidungnya..." gerutu Jaejoong, saat menunggu HyunJoong.

"Menungguku maniis..." panggil seseorang dibelakang Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong yang mendengar suara dibelakangnya pun langsung membalikan badannya kebelakang.

"Hyun...Joong..." panggil Jaejoong saat melihat sosok HyunJoong dibelakangnya..

"Ne..." jawab HyunJoong.

"Hiks... Kapan kau mempersiapkannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi.. Saat kau sudah datang disini... Heheh.." jawab HyunJoong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Hiks... Aku menunggumu tau!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Mian ne... Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan yang akan selalu kau kenang..." sahut HyunJoong.

Bingung ?  
Atau tidak mengerti dengan keadaan HyunJoong dan Jaejoong..  
Baiklah akan author jelaskan...  
Jadi, sewaktu Jaejoong membalikan badannya tadi, dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang Kim HyunJoong dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih.  
Dan dibelakang HyunJoong ada sebuah baliho besar berhiaskan bunga-bunga, yang bertuliskan 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya HyunJoong.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Mana mungkin aku menolak mu... Kita sudah 8 tahun bersama..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau menerimaku Jae?" tanya HyunJoong memastikan.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu, HyunJoong langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, yang didalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang berhiaskan berlian.  
Lalu HyunJoong pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh HyunJoong yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak SMA.

"Gomawo sudah mau menerimaku... Saranghae..." ucap HyunJoong.

"Nado saranghae..." sahut Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...SKIP TIME...**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan HyunJoong dan Jaejoong.  
Tapi... Ada seuatu yang janggal dipernikahan ini.  
Kemana mempelai pria-nya a.k.a Kim HyunJoong ?

Jaejoong sedari tadi terus saja mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel HyunJoong, tapi hasilnya nihil, nomor HyunJoong tidak bisa dihubungi.  
Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu.  
Apa HyunJoong ingin membuat sebuah kejutan (lagi) untuk Jaejoong?

"Aish.. Namja itu kemana sih? Padahal tadi malam dia berkata akan datang pagi-pagi sekali..." gerutu Jaejoong.

"Sabar Joongie.. Mungkin HyunJoong bangun terlambat dan sekarang terjebak macet.. Bukankah tadi malam kalian bertelepon sampai tengah malam, hmm..." ucap Mrs. Kim menenangkan.

"Tapi 20 menit lagi acara akan dimulai eomma.. Sebenarnya dia niat tidak sih menikahiku.." kesal Jaejoong.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi ne..." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Joongie ah.. HyunJoong sudah datang?" tanya Mr. Kim yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang sedang ditempati Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim.

"Belum appa.. Mungkin sebentar lagi.." jawab Jaejoong dengan lemas, Mrs. Kim mengusap bahu Jaejoong, seakan memberikan anak tunggalnya itu kekuatan.

"Aish.. Tidak anak, tidak bapa, sama saja selalu telat.." omel Mr. Kim.

"Sabarlah yeobo... Kita tunggu sebentar lagi.." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Lalu kalian kenapa masih ada disini? Kenapa tidak turun?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Yeobo, Joongie kan mempelai wanitanya, jadi dia tidak boleh keluar sebelum acara dimulai..." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Aish.. Sudahlah... Sekarang kalian turun saja.. Kita tunggu HyunJoong dibawah.." ucap Mr. Kim.

"Tapi yeobo..." kilah Mrs. Kim.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita kebawah..." ajak Mr. Kim sambil menggandeng tangan Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie kenalkan, ini Yunho.. dia adalah anak dari rekan kerja appa, Mr. Jung.." ucap Mr. Kim

"Annyeong Yunho.. Kim Jaejoong imnida.. Bangapseumnida.." ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong... Jung Yunho imnida..."

"Yunho ah... Kau sudah lama mengenal appa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne... Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau bisa bergaul dengan appa-ku yang menyebalkan ini..." ucap jaejoong pada Yunho sambil melirik kepada Mr. Kim.

"Aish~ Kim Jaejoong... Bahkan saat kau akan menikahpun kau masih sempat-sempatnya meledek appa hmm.. Dasar anak nakal..." ucap Mr. Kim sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong.

"Appoo~ Appa kejam sekali siih.." manja Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau ini sudah mau menikah, jadi jangan manja seperti itu lagi..." ucap Mr. Kim.

"Biar-" ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat mendengar teriakan Junsu yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Aiihh.. Su-ie... Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu..." kesal Jaejoong.

"Joongie hyung... mobil keluarga HyunJoong hyung kecelakaan saat menuju kesini... Mobilnya hangus terbakar..." Ucap junsu

"-dan HyunJoong hyung serta keluarganya terjebak di dalam mobil.." lanjut Junsu.

"MWO?" Jaejoong shock.

"La-Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Menurut polisi yang menelepon tadi... Keadaan mereka... Mereka semua... Hangus terbakar.." jawab Junsu.

"Aigoo~ Joongie ah... Joongie irreona..." ucap Mr. Kim saat melihat Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Seminggu setelah kecelakan HyunJoong-**

"Joongie ah, appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu..." ucap Mr. Kim.

"Bicara apa Appa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Appa sudah membuat keputusan.. Sebaiknya kau menikah dengan Yunho, dia pemuda yang baik, tampan, pintar, dan dapat dipercaya.. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu.."

"Tapi appa..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Kim Jaejoong, ini sudah menjadi keputusan appa.. Dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.."

"Tapi... Ini bahkan baru seminggu setelah kematian Hyun-"

"Sudahlah Joongie.. Tidak usah mengingat yang lalu... HyunJoong pasti sudah mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik.. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memikirkan tentang kehidupamu dimasa depan.. Tidak mungkin kan kau akan terus melajang sampai tua..." ucap Mr. Kim.

"Terserah appa saja.. Joongie akan menuruti semua permintaan appa..." ucap Jaejoong pasrah.  
Lebih baik dia pasrah, daripada harus berdebat dengan appa-nya, yang akhirnya PASTI akan berakibat fatal pada kondisi jantung Mr. Kim.

"Baiklah.. Appa akan membicarakan tentang hal ini pada Mr. Jung... Sekarang tidurlah.. Ini sudah malam.." ucap Mr. Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok... Tok.. Tok..

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini eomma Joongie.." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma? Tunggu sebentar..." ucap Jaejoong.

Krieet~

"eomma? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Bisa eomma masuk?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Umm.. Masuklah..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ada apa eomma? Tumben sekali eomma belum tidur.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Joongie menangis lagi huh?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah.

"A..Aniyo... Joongie tidak menangis kok..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong Joongie.. Kalau bukan karena mengis kenapa mata Joongie merah hmm?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma tau.. Pasti Joongie masih shock dan sedih dengan kematian HyunJoong kan.." tebak Mrs. Kim tepat sasaran.

"Joo-Joongie..." Ucap Jaaejoong dengan bergetar.  
Saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar Mrs. Kim langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hiks.. Eomma... HyunJoong... Hiks..." tangis Jaejoong pun pecah.

"Menangislah Joongie.. Jika menangis bisa membuat perasaanmu lega..." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Kenapa... Kenapa HyunJoong meninggalkan Joongie-hiks... Padahal hiks Hyun sudah janji pada Joongie.. Untuk hiks melindungi Joongie.. hiks eomma..." ucap Jaejoong ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ini juga pasti bukan keinginan Hyun... Pasti Hyun sebenarnya ingin melindungi Joongie, tapi mungkin tuhan memiliki rencana lain... Mungkiiiiin... Hyun bukan yang terbaik untuk Joongie..." sahut Mrs. Kim.

"Sekarang tidurlah... Besok Joongie harus bekerjakan... Jjaljja..." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Eomma..." panggil Jaejoong saat Mrs. Kim akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Yaaa..."

"Tentang Yunho... Joongie..."

"Tenang saja.. Yunho anak yang baik... Tapi eomma juga tidak akan memaksa jika Joongie memang belum siap.. Akan eomma bicarakan pada appa.."

"Tidak eomma... Joongie.. Joongie siap menikah dengan Yunho... Mungkin appa memang benar..."

"Ne.. Sekarang Joongie tidur ne..."

"Ne... Jjaljja eomma..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eottokhe neoreul ijeulkka..  
Ijeuryeogo aereulsseobilkka..  
Dashi doragal sun eobseulkka..  
Amu maldo kkeonael suga eobbseotdeon uri majimak yaegi..**_

"Yeoboseyeo..." ucap Jaejoong saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyeo.."

"Yun-Yunho ah.." panggil Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ne.. Jaejoong ah, kau punya waktu siang ini.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." ucap Yunho to the point.

"Umm... Aku bisa.. Kita bertemu sekalian makan siang saja ne..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ahh.. Baiklah... Kita bertemu di CatchMe cafee ne.. Annyeong..."

"Annyeong..."

Piip...  
Saluran telepon pun terputtus.

"Yunho ah... Apa memang aku ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamamu?" gumam Jaejoong  
"Tapii.. Kenapa sulit sekali menerima kenyataan ini..." ucap Jaejoong.  
Lalu Jaejoong pun mengusap mukanya kasar.  
Ide-idenya yang tadi akan dituliskan, sekarang sudah berterbangan entah kemana...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE...**

Huweeeeee~  
Fict macam apa ini?  
Mian ne~  
udah update lama , hasilnya tidak memuaskan lagi..  
Alur nya geje bgt yaaahh..  
hiks hiks...

Tapi author harap kalian tetep mau baca fict ini, author akan teruss berusaha untuk menapilkan yang terbaik untuk reader-deul...  
GOMAWO ^^

**BALES REVIEW **

desi2121: ini udah muncul chap 1 nya...  
happy reading

kyu501lover: Gomawo chingu.. D tunggu saran slanjutnya  
HyunJoong itu pacar'a Jaejoong..

NaraYuuki: hwaah~  
Chingu bisa baca pikiran yaah..  
hehhehehe..  
ini udah update yaaah..  
happy reading

Yunieee: Gomawo chingu :D  
Mian ga bisa ASAP..  
happy reading

shim shia: kan supaya reader-deul pada pnasaran..  
kekekkekeke~  
Apa chap 1 ini memuaskan ?

blackwave: ini udah update..  
happy read :D

: kan supaya pnasaran..  
HyunJoong itu pacarnya Jaejoong..  
Ini udah update yaahh..

irengiovanny: ini udah update yaahh..  
happy read :D

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Jangan pundung dong..  
Teaser nya dikit kan supaya klian pnasaran ,, hahahhahahaha..

.9: Gomawo Chingu..  
ini udah lanjut yaahh..

Guest: Ini teaser nama nya nak..  
hahahhahaha...

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI ,, PAY PAY..  
Gomawo :D


End file.
